wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance A Cachuca
Dance a Cachucha is a traditional Mexican folk song on Wiggle Bay. It is adapted from a musical number from Gilbert and Sullivan's operetta The Gondoliers. Song Credits Wiggle Bay * Written by AS Sullivan, W.S. Gilbert * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Paul Paddick, Emma Pask * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Chris Lupton * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (The Wiggles) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur * Written by AS Sullivan, W.S. Gilbert * Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Bass: David Stratton * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Craig Abercrombie, Tim Gurner * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie * Mastered by: Robin Gist Song Lyrics Emma Pask: (as Dorothy) Do you know there are dances from all around the world? You can dance the cachuca! You can dance the fandango! And don't forget the romp bomp a stomp! Why don't we try a few? (Starts singing) Dance a cachuca Fandango, bolero Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero Tea, when it runs in abundance, enhances The reckless delight of the wildest of dances To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter Wiggles: And the clittler, clitter, clitter, clatter Clitter, clitter, clatter Pitter, pitter, patter Clitter, clitter, clatter Pitter, pitter, patter To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter Pitter, pitter, pitter Patter, patter, patter, patter Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero For tea, when it runs in abundance The reckless delight of the wildest of dances The wildest of dances, the reckless delight Dance a cachuca Fandango, bolero Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero For tea, when it runs in abundance, enhances The reckless delight of the wildest of dances Romp bomp a stomp, Manzanilla, Montero For tea, when it runs in abundance Enhances the reckless delight of the wildest of dances The reckless delight of the wildest of DANCES!!! Paul: (as Captain) Wah hoo hoo! Oh, I love this dancing, Dorothy! Woo hoo hoo! Oh, dance a cachuca! Wah hoo!" (Starts singing) To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter Clitter, clitter, clatter Pitter, pitter, patter Clitter, clitter, clatter Pitter, pitter, patter To the pretty, pitter, pitter, patter And the clitter, clitter, clitter, clatter (Instrumental break) Captain: Wah hoo! Hoo hoo hoo hooo hoooo! Viva! Episode Appearances * Dressing Up (Series 3 episode) * Dancing and Coloring Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Steve Machamer Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Songs With Special Guests